bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Letters and Emails
This is for the list of letters and emails Bob and Larry get from VeggieTales over the years. This is going in chronological order. Letters Sender: Lucy Anderson Location: Phoenix, Arizona From Where's God When I'm S-Scared? "Dear Bob and Larry, I am six years old. Sometimes I think there are monsters in my closet. That makes me real scared. Can you help me?" Fun Facts *This is the only letter that was actually read by a child. She was voiced by someone Phil met at their local former church. Phil also stated they stopped this technique for letters because it was going too slow for runtime. Sender: Latasha Robbins Location: Savannah, Georgia From Are You My Neighbor? She asks both Bob and Larry what loving your neighbor really means. Sender: Dexter Wilmington Location: Tuscaloosa, Alabama From Rack, Shack and Benny Sender: Myra Eggleston Location: Youngstown, Pennsylvania From Dave and the Giant Pickle She tells Bob and Larry-Boy that she has a lot of older siblings that can do many special things, but she's small and she doesn't know if there's anything special about herself. Sender: Victor Bartholemew Location: Sausalito, California From Josh and the Big Wall! He tells Bob and Junior that a kid named Louis hit him the day before. Victor knows that in church that we should be nice to others, even if they're not. But he doesn't feel like it towards Louis, and he doesn't know if he should follow his way or God's. Sender: Lucy Thomas Location: Bismark, North Dakota From King George and the Ducky She writes to Bob and Larry that she didn't want to share any of her toys with her younger sister. Sender: Pete McGuiness Location: New Castle: Indiana From The Ballad of Little Joe "Dear Bob and Larry, I'm depressed. All my friends are in Mrs. Peterson's class, but I got stuck in Mr. Schubert's class. If God loves me, why do bad things happen? Your friend, Pete" Sender: Chester From A Snoodle's Tale Senders: Calen Whitter and Elijah Castillo Locations: Brown Arrow, Oklahoma and San Antonio, Texas From Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush They both asked Bob and Larry how to deal with bullies. Larry first nicknamed Elijah "Eli" until they returned to the countertop. Sender: Dylan Clark Location: Altoona, Wisconsin From Lord of the Beans He states he can built things better than anyone else he knows, and his mother tells him he has a gift. He ask Bob and Larry what a "gift" is exactly and how to use it. Sender: Erica Bangeman Location: Minot, North Dakota From Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler "Dear Bob and Larry, my family just moved to Minot. I started going to a new school and I don't know anybody. I wanted to make new friends, which got me wondering... what do you think it takes to be a good friend? Sincerely, Erica" Fun Facts *The name is based after a good friend Mike Nawrocki has who also lives in Minot. He was previously mentioned in the King George commentary. Sender: Lucy Location: Cement City, Michigan From the TV version of The Asparagus of LaMancha "Dear Bob and Larry, my friend Sarah is acting kind of weird. And none of the other girls like her anymore and they want me to stop liking her too. What should I do?" Sender: Felix Location: Central, Arizona From the TV version of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler "Dear Bob and Larry, (nonsense gibberish) my friend Chester hit me today. Tomorrow, I think I should hit him back! What do you think?" Sender: Peter From the TV version of Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Sender: Danny Location: Escondido, California From the TV version of Lyle the Kindly Viking "Dear Bob and Larry, I have two donuts. The kid next door wants one! My mom says I should share, but if I do, I'll lose a donut. Why should I share?" Sender: Stacey Location: Louisville, Kentucky From the TV version of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly "Dear Bob and Larry, I have red hair. No one else in my class has red hair. Sometimes, they make fun of me. Can you make my hair brown or black or yellow like everyone else?" Sender: Gwyneth Location: Pahokee, Florida From the TV version of Bully Trouble "Dear Bob and Larry, tomorrow I'm supposed to go to the dentist, but I'm scared. I'm writing you from under my bed and I'm not coming out, ever." Sender: Maria Location: Bullhead City, Arizona From the TV version of Sumo of the Opera Sender: Alex From the TV version of King George and the Ducky "Dear Bob and Larry, at school; sometimes we play with blocks. If I have all the blocks, I could build something huge! My teacher says the other kids need some blocks too. Why shouldn't I have all the blocks? Then I'd be happy. Your friend, Alex" Sender: Ricky Location: Trenton, New Jersey From the TV version of Madame Blueberry "Dear Bob and Larry, my dad took me to the toy store and said I could pick out one thing. What gives? If he loves me, why can't I have everything?" Sender: Rachel Paxton Location: Muscule Shoals, Alabama From Gideon: Tuba Warrior "Dear Bob and Larry I'm in the second grade. There's a new girl at my class. She's kind of peculiar, and my friends don't like her. I know God wants us to be friends to kids who have no friends. But if I'm nice to her, I might lose my old friends. What should I do? P.S. Can I trust God?" Sender: Bartholomew From the TV version of A Snoodle's Tale "Dear Bob and Larry, this big kid at school said I was a doofus because I'm not very good at soccer. Now I feel terrible! I'm never gonna try to play anything again!" Sender: Jacob Location: South Carolina From the TV version of Dave and the Giant Pickle Sender: Wesley Thomas Location: Carlsbad, New Mexico From Moe and the Big Exit "Dear Bob and Larry, can you do a sequel to 'The Ballad of Little Joe'? Your friend, Wesley" Sender: Sammy Tidwell Location: Brentwood, Tennessee "Dear Bob and Larry, don't miss this exciting opportunity to take advantage of our low interest rates." Sender: John Location: Indianapolis From the TV version of The Ballad of Little Joe "Dear Bob and Larry, I'm having trouble with my big brother. He's really mean to me. And yesterday, he broke my favorite toy too! I was so angry I never wanted to talk to him again! But today, he said he was sorry, and wanted to be friends again. I don't feel much like accepting his brother's apology, or forgiving him for hurting me. I don't even want to talk to him, even though he is my brother. Please tell me what I should do." Sender: Stacey Location: Dallas From the TV version of Rack, Shack and Benny Sender: Elise Location: Cleveland From the TV version of Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen "Dear Bob and Larry, sometimes on the playground I get pushed around by this one group of kids who don't like me because I follow the rules. I don't know how to stand up against them and do what's right! If I do, I might get beat up. What should I do?" Sender: Jodie Location: Fort Wayne From the TV version of The Toy That Saved Christmas Sender: Katherine Location: San Francisco From the TV version of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed "Dear Bob and Larry, my friend Anne told me a secret about my other friend, Sally, so I told Bethany. And Bethany told her friend Chris that. Now everybody knows about it! Then I found out the secret may not be true, and I'm afraid Sally's feelings would get hurt. It's all turned into a big mess! What should I do?" Sender: Felix Rosenwinkel Location: Grinell, Iowa From The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's He tells Bob and Larry that he's been stealing stuff recently, and knows what he's doing is wrong. But he's afraid that if he comes back to his church, he thinks no one would accept, even God. Sender: Edmund Storch Location: Fort Washakie, Wyoming From Lessons from the Sock Drawer "Dear Bob and Larry, the other night I accidentally left the top off the hamster cage after playing with my hamster, Squeaky. When I came back in the morning, Squeaky was gone. I'm so sad. What should I do?" Sender: Zachary Alexander Location: Glen Allen, Virgina From Big River Rescue "Dear Bob and Larry, there's a kid in my class named Joseph who gets made fun of a lot. I feel very bad for him, but I'm afraid if I help him out, I'll get made fun of too. I guess I'm not sure if I should get involved." Fun Facts *The name is based after two of Brian Roberts' nephews. Sender: Mary Location: Hoboken From the TV version of Gideon: Tuba Warrior "Dear Bob and Larry, my dad tells me my grandma hasn't been feeling well lately. I love her so much, but I can't do anything to make her feel better! My big brother says we need to trust in God. What gives? If he has a plan for us, why can't I know what it is? So do you think it's possible that God has a plan for Grandma?" Sender: Matt Location: Texas From the TV version of Moe and the Big Exit "Dear Bob and Larry, I got a model airplane for my birthday. But when I opened it, there were no directions inside! Wow! Dad says we should go back to the store and get the directions, but I think I can build a plane without them." Sender: Alice Location: Portland, Oregon From the TV version of Josh and the Big Wall! "Dear Bob and Larry, at school, sometimes the teacher gives us rules we're supposed to follow. My friends don't always obey her, like, when they run to the playground! But, if I don't... run... I don't... get a swing! What should I do?" Sender: Louis Location: Mount Washington From the TV version of An Easter Carol "Dear Bob and Larry, I had a really awful day. I got a zero on my math, my dog ran away, and I just know tomorrow's not gonna get any better." Emails Sender: Ezzio Vietti Location: Hackensack, New Jersey From Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! He tells Bob and Larry that he did something he know he shouldn't do. His friends advise him to tell a lie, so he won't get into trouble. Fun Facts *Ezzio is named after a real guy with the same name who was in Phil Vischer's youth group. Sender: Olivia Location: New Mexico From the TV version of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Sender: Lauren Thomas Location: Garden Grove, California From Sweetpea Beauty Sender: Madison Scott Location: Ogallala, Nebraska From Princess and the Popstar "Dear Bob and Larry, my friend Taylor has everything. It isn't fair. Why can't I have what she has? Your friend, Madison." Sender: Eddie Espinosa Location: Boone, North Carolina From Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men He tells Bob and Larry that he had a bad day since he moved to a new school, and he doesn't have any friends. He is played by Marco Antonio Pulk. Sender: Sean Smith Location: Youngstown, Ohio From The League of Incredible Vegetables "Dear LarryBoy, I'm afraid to be in my room alone at night. I'm afraid of thunderstorms, bugs, and dogs. I'm also afraid of snakes. What can I do when I feel afraid? Your friend, Sean". Sender: Scott Mitchell Location: Scotland From MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Sender: Carly Gordon Location: Chicago, Illinois From Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier "Dear Bob and Larry, I have 2 teddy bears; Banjo and Patches. My little sister always wants to play with Patches. The thing is, both bears are really special to me. What should I do? Your Friend, Carly". Fun Facts *Her first name is probably based off of Carly Henderson. Sender: Jason Location: Bangor, Maine From Celery Night Fever "Dear Bob and Larry, My little brother is super annoying. He rode my bike without asking and it got a flat tire. Now, I can't ride it! I'm really mad at him. What should I do? Your friend, Jason" Sender: Chris Location: Raton, New Mexico From Noah's Ark "Dear Bob and Larry, my baby sister just came home from the hospital. The thing is, I prayed for a baby brother. I had big plans for a brother! NOW what am I supposed to do!? Why would God do this to me? Your friend, Chris." Other Marco Marco is a television friend towards Bob and Larry. One day, he bumped into Bob when he was at the bowling alley. Marco asked Bob that whenever his sister makes him, she apologizes and their mom asks him that he needs to forgive. So he wonders why he needs to forgive. Larry In Madame Blueberry, after he received the Suzy Action Jeep he always wanted, Larry states he still needs some things that'll make him happy (eg. camper, dirt bike, jet ski, action hang glider.) Bob asked him how much stuff he needs to be happy, which Larry responds "I don't know". So Bob decides to use that as the topic for the episode. In Sumo of the Opera, Larry had to go to a toy drive. However, he gets lost and is stuck the end of the subway line. He tells Bob and Lutfi that he's ready to give up, but Bob hesitates this and both he and Lutfi decided to tell Larry some stories that'll make him think to keep going. Larry had so far three of his problems solved. Libby Forcucci Location: Stockbridge, Massachusetts "Dear LarryBoy, I just love watching you help people escape fibs and rumors. But I've got something in my house I just can't escape, and now I need your help. I really love playing video games. Sometimes all I can think about is playing. Even when I'm suppose to be doing my homework, or cleaning up my room, I'll look over to that controller, and I can't help picking it up and playing. What should I do?" Fun Facts *This is the only text message read in the entire series. Category:Research